


Lost in the Dark

by xXTheGameXx



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Non Consensual, Rape/Non-con References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-16
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXTheGameXx/pseuds/xXTheGameXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By the acts of a serial killer, Morgan's sister Sarah is killed and her husband Micheal is missing. The only ones that are left behind are his nieces sixteen year old Kimberlee & eight year old Janie. Soon the case becomes twisted & much darker than originally thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

-Lost the Dark Chapter 1-  
“Hey, Baby Girl, how was your weekend?” Morgan greeted a seemingly joyous Garcia.  
“It was wonderful, my dark knight. I spent the weekend with Sir Kevin. The stupid rain knocked out the power though. ” Garcia happily replied as the two made their way to the briefing room.  
“Alright now that everyone’s here.” JJ started. She handed out the victim files to each team member and began the briefing. “Sarah Turner was murdered this past Thursday night while watching TV with her two daughters. Her husband Michael Turner, and the two girls, Janie is seven and Kimberlee is sixteen. All three of them have been missing as of that night.” JJ fished as their pictures flashed up on the screen.  
“Morgan…isn’t that your…” Reid started, but he could tell his question had already been answered by the pained expression in Derek’s eyes.  
“Yea…that’s my sister.” Derek finished quietly. He slapped down the police file and excused himself from the room. JJ stared blankly in disbelief.  
“I had no idea, Hotch…” JJ apologized.  
“I know…Where’d he go?” Hotch asked looking around through the window. Everyone’s eyes landed on Morgan sitting at his desk with his cell phone to his ear. He was calling his mother, Fran Morgan, who had already heard through the news station.  
Derek asked about his nieces, Kimberlee and Janie. Fran said the news didn’t say anything about them and that Kimberlee wasn’t picking up her phone. The police visited her personally because the girls had been declared missing Morgan shut the phone and went back into the briefing room. He assured everyone that he was okay and he was in a hurry to get to Chicago. JJ briefed the team on the other three four person families that were murdered before them. After the briefing the team got their go-bags together and headed for the jet to go to Chicago.  
-At the Chicago Police Station-  
The agents were welcomed by the Chicago PD along with a frenzy of press outside the building. Everyone, but JJ walked past them. She proceeded to give them a little detail of the case, but once again not a full blown profile. Hotch and the rest of the team met with the police chief in the conference room. He gave the team more details when JJ met them in the room.  
Chief Bradshaw passed around another round of police reports. He and his own team found Sarah shot and strangled. The strangulation didn’t kill her. The shot point blank to the heart did and she bled out. The reports showed it must have taken her a good hour to die. Morgan winced at the facts.  
“Did you find anything new on the two girls or the husband?” Prentiss asked rifling through their information.  
“Sadly we haven’t even found remains of them. Unless the scene was wiped, which I highly doubt, there’s not even evidence of them being there except for their bedrooms.” Chief Bradshaw answered.  
“Reid, JJ, Morgan, I need you two to check out the other three families. Dave, Prentiss and I will go to the crime scene.” Hotch ordered in his authoritative tone. Morgan’s head shot up.  
“I can take the crime scene Hotch.” Morgan argued. Hotch’s face twisted into a questioning expression, but Morgan’s eyes were pleading. With a little more prodding, Hotch nodded and said that he and Rossi would talk to the neighbors and Morgan and Prentiss would look at the crime scene. So Prentiss and Morgan took the car and were on their way to his sister’s house.  
“Are you sure you’re okay with this, Derek?” Prentiss asked him. She noted that his muscles looked stiff and he hadn’t mentioned the case yet, or even talked about his nieces or anything for that matter. He was looking straight ahead and avoiding any type of eye contact. He was anxious.  
“I’m fine, Prentiss.” Morgan said coldly. Emily eventually gave up trying to open him up.  
The two agents parked outside the house, which was surrounded by police and their search dogs. They saw them on the second floor and the front door was off its hinges. Derek and Emily met up with police officers and then proceeded inside the house to check it out themselves. They went under the caution police tape and the first thing they saw was the dry red blood stain on the living room carpet. Morgan diverted his eyes to looking around the room. They looked around on the first floor and found nothing suspicious or out of the ordinary. As they walked up the stairs though, all the pictures of the four of them were destroyed. Michael’s face was cut out with such precision. They took note of it.  
“Michael seems like big guy. He’s look to have about the same muscle capacity as you.” Prentiss said out loud.  
“Of course a little smaller,” Morgan joked. “But it would take a team of UNSUBS to take him down, which means there had to be more than one.”  
“So we’re looking for a group…great.” Emily concluded. She phoned Hotch and told them what they were dealing with. As she hung up the phone she and Morgan had reached one of his niece’s bedrooms. He sighed and opened the door to Janie’s room. The walls were a light shade of lavender and with white molding. Posters of baby animals were on the walls and a cork board of drawings was hanging above a small desk fit for children.  
“She seemed comfortable here.” Emily said looking around the bedroom. Morgan nodded in agreement and continued looking around. Prentiss put on a pair of gloves and dug through Janie’s toy box. She rifled through the stuffed animals and Barbie dolls and put them nicely on the floor. She didn’t find anything in the box so she put the animals back and went back to searching the rest of the room.  
Prentiss and Morgan didn’t find anything in Janie’s room, so they moved on to Kimberlee room. Once again Morgan sighed as they walked into her room. Kimberlee’s room was quite the opposite of her little sister’s room. There were no decorations on the wall but a school schedule on a similar cork board to Janie’s. There was a desk under a window sill with a simple lamp and a laptop resting on a blue mat. Prentiss and Morgan walked in and saw only one picture and that was of Kimberlee and her dad Adam. Prentiss picked up the picture and looked it over. She turned to Morgan.  
“He was a cop. He died on the job during an armed robbery.” He said. Prentiss nodded, knowing she shouldn’t go farther. “It’s like she didn’t even live here.” Morgan noted out loud.  
“There’s nothing here, no dresser or anything. It’s like her being here was temporary. There are no moving boxes or even a mess that any other teenager would usually leave.” Prentiss said.  
“It’s as if she wasn’t expecting to be here long.” Morgan added. Emily moved to the closet and her toe hit a duffel bag. Emily un-zipped the zipper and there were clothes and a wad of money. She looked farther into the closet and found another duffel bag, filled with another set of clothes and looked too small to fit Kimberlee. They were Janie’s clothes.


	2. Chapter 2

-Lost in the Dark Chapter 2-  
“Morgan, I think you need to take a look at this.” Prentiss said taking out the duffel bags from the closet. Morgan moved from Kimberlee’s bare desk and over to Emily. He looked over the bags and it looked like Kimberlee really wasn’t planning to stay any longer, which explained why the room was hardly decorated.  
“Why would she want to leave?” Morgan asked himself out loud.  
“Well she wasn’t going to leave without Janie. Her clothes are in the other bag.” Prentiss added.   
“It’s not like Kimberlee to just up and leave. She must be running from something.” Morgan noted.  
“What could she be running from?” Prentiss asked Morgan who was racking his brain.   
“She’s too stubborn to leave without a fight. She’s too much like her dad. This has to be something out of her hands.  
“If Kimberlee was afraid she’d want to leave something behind, that wasn’t too obvious, but would tell where she went.” Prentiss concluded. In an instant Morgan and Prentiss began re-searching the room with a fine tooth comb.   
Emily went back through the closet and then to the desk. Morgan looked under the bed and in the nightstand. After almost giving up, he took one last look at the picture on one of the night stands. It was the one with Kimberlee and her father. Morgan grabbed the picture and carefully took it out of its frame. As the picture smoothly slid out of its frame out came a silver key.   
“Do you know what it goes to?” Prentiss asked Derek. Morgan looked over the key and thought silently for just a few minutes. Then, suddenly, his head shot up.   
“I know where they are.” Morgan declared. He rushed out of the room, with Prentiss close at his heels. He proceeded down the stairs and out to the back yard. He burst through the shed doors. He looked around the room as Emily entered. Morgan flipped the light switch and they flickered on.   
“What’re you looking for, Morgan?” Emily asked frantically. Morgan didn’t answer. Instead, he looked down and under a carpet there was a cellar door.   
Emily claimed the police already looked there, but Morgan opened it anyway. He and Prentiss walked cautiously down the steps to the cellar. There was nothing but wine bottles. Emily patted Morgan’s shoulder, knowing he wishes this was leading somewhere. As she turned her back to go back up the stairs, he was taking down wine bottles. Emily turned back around to see that there was a hidden door behind the wine racks. Emily joined him by taking down the bottles and finally revealing the outline of a metal door. Morgan took out the key form his back pocket and unlocked the door. To his and Prentiss’ relief, Janie and Kimberlee were there on the dirt floor.   
Emily and Morgan rushed over to the girls. Janie opened her eyes and a small smile spread across her face, when she saw her Uncle Derek. Emily ran outside and called the paramedics in. She quickly made her way back in and wrapped Janie in her arms. Morgan ran to Kimberlee, who was in the corner and hadn’t moved since he and Prentiss had found them. The paramedics came down and carried the girls to the ambulances. Derek and Emily followed the ambulance in the car to the hospital.  
“We found the girls, Hotch.” Morgan said into the phone. “We’re heading to the hospital now.”  
“Great. You and Prentiss stay with them and Reid and JJ will meet you there.” Hotch said and they hung up the phone.   
-At the Hospital-  
“Where are the girls?” JJ asked Prentiss as they waited in the hospital’s waiting room.   
“We found them in some underground wine cellar behind a hidden door.” Emily answered her.   
“That’s some hiding spot. Where’s Derek now?”  
“He’s with Kimberlee in one of the rooms. She woke up on the way here in the ambulance.”  
“What about the younger one…Janie?” JJ asked again.   
“She’s just a little shaken up. There was no evident physical damage. It didn’t even seem like our UNSUB touched her.  
As their conversation came to a close, Hotch came over with another case file in his hands. It was another homicide like the case the team was currently working. The mother was shot and strangled and the father was reported missing the night of the homicide. Everyone but Prentiss and Morgan went back to the Chicago police station. They went back to compare the newly found case and the one they were currently working.   
Prentiss left the waiting room and made her way down the hallway to meet Morgan, who was trying to get Kimberlee to talk to him. He was having no luck with making her talk. When Prentiss reached her room, she saw Morgan sitting next to the bed with Kimberlee’s back to him. He was sitting there with his head in his hands. She walked into the room and brought over a chair on the other side of the bed. She looked at Kimberlee who had bandages on her left cheek and stitches on her forehead and obvious bruises on her arms and a colored back eye. Emily wasn’t sure if those were defensive wounds or whether she was beaten just because. She looked at Kimberlee further and noticed Kimberlee didn’t even acknowledge that she was there. Kimberlee just stared through her like a glass wall.   
“Baby Girl, please talk to me…” Morgan pleaded. Emily looked over Kimberlee and over at Morgan. His worry lines were showing and he was rubbing his hands together. He only did that when he was nervous.   
“Kimberlee, I’m Emily Prentiss, I…” Emily started to say but she was cut off by a rugged voice.   
“I know who you are…You work with him.” Kimberlee said curtly. Emily was taken aback by her tone.  
“Yes, I work with your uncle.” Emily started again. “Can you tell us what happened that night?”  
“Where’s Janie?” Kimberlee asked her. She finally gave Prentiss eye contact.   
“Janie’s fine, but we need you to tell us what happened.” Prentiss said again “All we need to know is what they did.”  
“They killed my mom…right in front of me.” Kimberlee said coldly and the eye contact was broken. Kimberlee closed her eyes and they shot right back open. The only thing she could see behind her closed eyes was the dead stare of her mother. It was a blank stare…there was no life in her brown eyes. Her life bled right out of her.


	3. Chapter 3

Lost in the Dark Chapter 3

"She's not talking to anyone." Prentiss told Hotch as she and Morgan walked out of her hospital room. Janie walked happily past them and into her sister's room with JJ. JJ stepped out of the room and joined Hotch, Prentiss and Morgan.

"Did the younger girl talk to you?" Hotch asked JJ.

"She didn't see or hear anything. Her sister hid her and went back to help their mom. That's about all she knows." JJ answered. "You've got one brave niece, Derek."

"I know…It worries me sometimes though…" Morgan commented.

"Did the doctors find anything on her? Was there any physical evidence that something happened to her?" Emily asked again. She looked through the hospital room window to see Janie laughing as her older sister joked with her. She was trying to make her feel better. Derek looked form behind Emily and saw how brightly his niece's smiles were. He'd hate to wipe it off their faces, but the only smile that would soon be fading was Kimberlee's.

-Back at the police station-

"What've you got Garcia?" Hotch asked looking at the pictures of the crime scene on the white board.

"Well, there have been three different killings in Chicago. They were all in different cities so the police didn't connect them to each other. They all seemed to be the same. There were four people in the family. The mother always shot and strangled and the dad kidnapped." Garcia informed.

"Were there any overlaps in the victim logy? Were there any physical similarities?" Prentiss asked her. Her questions were answered as the pictures flashed across the projector screen.

"All the fathers were white, physically built, and in their late thirties to early forties." Morgan said.

"Only the mothers were killed. It's the same execution style. They were shot and strangled." JJ commented.

"All the mothers were African American." Reid said. He looked around the room. Everyone seemed to be avoiding that touchy subject.

"You think they're being targeted because of race?" Morgan asked.

"It's a theory." Hotch answered.

"My darlings, they weren't all mothers. Autopsy showed that our third victim was pregnant with her first child. She was the only one that didn't fit the pattern like the first two. The only thing that fits is that her husband was white." Garcia said.

"That's the only connection, Garcia? You can't find anything else?" JJ pressed.

"I'm afraid that's I've got for you today, my loves." Garcia said with a hint of disappointment.

"Well good work, Garcia. We'll call you when we need something." Hotch said and closed the computer. "Excluding the woman and unborn child, each family had kids.

"The kids weren't hurt, but hospital records say they were defensive wounds." Morgan said reading one of the files.

"Just like Kimberlee's. There were no grab marks or fingerprints on her body. She got them when she was defending her sister." Emily concluded.

"Morgan, Prentiss, I need to get something out of your Kimberlee since she saw the group of UNSUBS. If all you can get is a physical description then so be it. Reid, Rossi, I need you to see if any paths crossed between these families in any way. We'll report back in about an hour." Hotch ordered.

"Hey, kid." Morgan greeted his niece as he entered her room.

When she came into view, he saw that she was fully dressed. She had on what looked like an old hoodie and a ripped pair of denim jeans and her hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail. She slowly took out the needles and tubes and headed for the door. She finally looked up and stopped mid stride. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Morgan crossed his arms across his chest and moved aside and Kimberlee took a walk of shame down the hall to meet Emily and Janie to go back to the station.

When the four of them made it back to the station Garcia took Janie to her office to allow Morgan and Prentiss to talk to Kimberlee without distraction. Kimberlee sat in the interrogation room alone, waiting to be questioned. She didn't know that Hotch, her uncle, and Prentiss were observing her from the other side.

"She doesn't seem worried at all." Hotch noted.

"She could be used to this type of thing. Her dad was a police officer. This could just be part of routine for her." Prentiss added.

"Her breathing is even. She's not nervous at all. She's just…waiting." Morgan said.

"Are you sure you can do this, Morgan?" Hotch asked, quite concerned.

"I got this, Hotch." Morgan said and walked into the room with Prentiss.


	4. Chapter 4

-Lost in the Dark Chapter 4-

"Hey, Kimberlee." Prentiss greeted. The girl said nothing. When Morgan walked in, she quickly turned her head in the opposite direction. "We're only here to help you. We just need to know what happened that night."

"No, you're not helping me. You're helping yourselves to catch some fucking killers." Kimberlee started. Morgan's eyes went wide. He'd never seen so much anger in one person, let alone his sixteen year old niece.

"Baby Girl…" Morgan started, but Kimberlee interrupted him.

"I'm not your baby girl anymore, Derek. I haven't been since I was five." Kimberlee stated coldly. Morgan crossed him arms. Prentiss turned to Derek and nodded towards the hallway. They left the room silently and stood in the hall with Hotch.

"She's not going to talk to you, Morgan." Hotch said.

"She's not even acknowledging you as her uncle." Prentiss added. Morgan silently agreed and Prentiss went back in alone.

"So are you going to tell me what happened now?" Emily asked her nicely. She nodded slowly. And flashed back in her mind to tat night and began to talk through it.

"We were watching some show, Michael liked, so my mom made us watch it as a so called family. It came on every week on Thursday night. She'd even make me stop doing my homework to watch his crappy show. I hated that show." Kimberlee started.

"Is this when someone came to the door?" Prentiss prodded.

"Yea, my mom thought it was weird that someone was at our door so late. She figured it was just one of the neighbors. So she opened it and I looked up to see her become scared and she was just back up from the door. Then I saw the gun. I tried to help her, but she looked at me and whispered for me to sit down." Kimberlee reminisced.

Prentiss looked over Kimberlee's facial expressions. She could clearly see that rehashing that night was breaking her apart. She noticed that she was holding back tears, as if she was trying to be strong. Prentiss grabbed a box of tissues from the corner table and put them in front of Kimberlee, but she shook her head, but the tears continued to gather. Kimberlee's body hadn't shifted positions, she hadn't flinched. She just seemed relaxed.

"What did your step-father do? Did he try and help your mother? Did he try to help you and Janie?" Prentiss questioned. All of a sudden Kimberlee began to scratch at her arms at the mention of Janie and Michael. Emily silently noted that her breathing seemed to speed up and she instantly became nervous.

"He tried to block them from getting to Janie." Kimberlee said quietly.

"What about…" Emily started, but Kimberlee became defensive.

"She's only eight years old. That's why I took her upstairs when they knocked him out. She can't protect herself." Kimberlee rambled. She ran her hands through her hair. She looked frazzled and she began to scratch her arms furiously. Emily asked what happened next. "I picked her up and ran upstairs and told her to stay in my closet. She was crying to I gave her a stuffed animal that I had in there."

"You went back down stairs after that?" Emily asked her.

"Yea…and one of them grabbed my arm really tightly. Then they forced me to sit on the couch." Kimberlee answered her breathing was slowing down and her behavior became more relaxed.

"Where was Michael during all of this?" Emily asked again.

"I didn't see him. He wasn't there when I came back down stairs." Kimberlee said.

"Then what happened?" Prentiss questioned.

"They…" Kimberlee stopped herself and took in a deep breath. The tears began to well in her eyes again, but her body stayed still. "They started beating my mom…she kept telling me everything would be okay."

"Kimberlee…" Prentiss started.

"I couldn't help her, but I should've fought them harder. They just kept hitting her and kicking her. They wouldn't stop. They just kept going, like they had no souls." Emily tried to butt in, but she kept going. "She just kept saying, I love you and that everything would be okay, but it wasn't okay! Then one of those small minded bastards held her down and squeezed her neck. Then they let her go. I thought they were just going to leave…but then they shot her and she just stopped moving." Kimberlee said with a blank stare in her eyes.

"Did they say anything to you?" Prentiss asked with a shaky voice. Her heart was aching and breaking for this girl.

"They told me it wasn't meant to be like this." Kimberlee said. She heaved a sigh and dropped her face into her hands. Prentiss patted her shoulder and walked outside to talk to Morgan and Hotch.

-With Reid and Rossi-

"You find anything?" Rossi asked Reid who was writing notes down on the whiteboard.

"Not really. The only connection is the race of the mothers. Do you think that could be the only reason our UNSUBS targeted them?" Reid questioned.

"It's quite possible, but I have a feeling it runs much deeper than that. Morgan mentioned that Michael was a big guy and would've had to be taken down by at least two guys." Rossi noted.

"His niece said something about someone holding her down and two people beating her mother. We're dealing with at least three people." Reid added.

"So two people must be submissive and there's a ring leader." Rossi concluded.

"That's most likely." Reid said writing their conclusion on the board.

"But now what we need to know is why. Why are they targeting families with white men and African American mothers and only killing the mothers?" Rossi asked.

"The leader is most likely white and older than the two others, based off of victimology. The two submissive UNSUBS are probably in their twenties and of mixed race." Reid concluded.

"It looks like we've got a profile. I'll call Hotch." Rossi said with a hint of a smirk.

"I'll give the profile to JJ and we'll get a press conference going." Reid finished and the two agents went their separate ways.


	5. Chapter 5

-Lost in the Dark Chapter 5-

As the team was giving the profile out to the public Kimberlee went to be with her sister in the tech office with Garcia. Janie had gone through five lollipops by the time Kimberlee came into the room. Garcia smiled at their interaction. Janie's smile lit up whenever she saw her sister.

"What's the matter, Kimi? You seem sad." Janie said cupping her sister's cheek.

"Nothing's wrong." Kimberlee answered. Garcia looked behind her and saw worry in Janie's eyes. These two sisters watched out for each other. The odd thing was, Janie looked worry for her sister while Kimberlee looked disappointed. She was doing a bad job at hiding her emotions from her sister, but to anyone else, she was an open book.

"Janie, dear, why don't you go sneak that candy from Agent Boone's desk? She's at the very end of the hall. Be very slow and stealthy." Garcia said to the little girl. She got up joyfully and inched out the door and down the office hallway. Kimberlee got up from the floor and sat down in one of the chairs in the office. The silence was setting in and she began to scratch her arms again, like she had done in the interrogation room with Prentiss.

"Are you alright over there, teenager?" Garcia asked Kimberlee. She nodded quickly and continued to scratch her arm. Her arm was beginning to turn red. Garcia grabbed her hand to stop the scratching. Kimberlee looked up, shock in her eyes. "You don't realize you're doing that do, you?" Garcia asked.

"It's just habit." Kimberlee said simply. Garcia kept her hand on her arm. The mild swelling was going down and the redness was starting to fade.

"I may not be a profiler like your uncle, but I can tell when someone is nervous." Garcia said with a small smile. Kimberlee looked into Garcia's eyes and she could've sworn she saw pure kindness. Suddenly Janie came back into the room with a full bag of candy. Kimberlee's arms dropped and the scratching fit was over.

"Janie, you know you don't need that much candy." Kimberlee said sweetly. Janie smiled and handed over the bag. Garcia watched as Kimberlee picked Janie's favorite candy out of the bag and took out her own and wrapped up the bag. Janie propped herself up on Kimberlee's lap and ate her candy happily. Garcia smiled at her innocence, but there was something off with Kimberlee. She excused herself from her office and went to find Morgan.

She found him in the briefing room along with everyone else on the team. They had just finished giving the profile and had found out another murder had happened last night, so they were reviewing the similarities.

"That poor little girl is suffering." Garcia said. Everyone dropped what they were doing. They could all see that Kimberlee was uncomfortable. "She scratches her arms uncontrollably whenever Janie is out of her sight."

"It was the same thing at the hospital. Everything that she said was about Janie. She had to know where she was." JJ added.

"She's protective of her sister, but this had to have been going on for a while for her to act this way." Prentiss said.

"Something had to have triggered that kind of response from her." Reid concluded. "Morgan, do you know if anything happened at their house to make her so protective?"

"I'm not sure, kid. If there was trouble, Sarah would've called me." Morgan said with a huff. He wishes so badly he knew what was happening and why.

"She would've called if she knewsomething was wrong." Reid said.

"Every time you mentioned Janie and Michael in the same sentence she became frazzled, even a little confused." Hotch said.

"You think he did something to her?" Morgan asked frantically.

"He most likely did something to Janie." Reid said. Morgan brushed his hands over his head in frustration.

"When was the last time you talked to them, Derek?" Garcia asked.

"I saw them when Sarah and Michael got married." Morgan answered.

"That was three years ago, Derek." Garcia said. Morgan's eyes widened and he sat himself down in a chair.

"We need to question Janie. Garcia I need you to do this. You've spent the most time with her." Hotch ordered.

"Yes, sir." Garcia responded with a hint of pain. She went back to the tech office to get Janie. Kimberlee was reluctant to let them question her and she put up one hell of an argument, but Garcia convinced her it was just simple questions.


	6. Chapter 6

-Lost in the Dark Chapter 6-

-Garcia is "interviewing" Janie-

"Did you enjoy the candy?" Garcia asked, starting off with a simple question.

"Yea, it was my favorite kind. It was strawberry." Janie said happily as she un-wrapped her second lollipop.

"My favorite is apple." Garcia added with her famous smile.

"I like that one too. Kimi's favorite is grape." Janie said as she put the candy in her mouth. When she mentioned her sister, her face lit up light a light bulb.

"What did you like to do at home with your sister?" Garcia questioned.

"She helped me draw. I like to draw animals and pictures of people. I love drawing our family." Janie answered.

"You draw Mr. Michael too?" Garcia asked carefully.

"Yea, he's my friend. He's a very nice person and does nothing wrong." She said with a definite nod. Garcia held her breath for a second. She asked more questions about their family life and Janie continued to repeat that exact same phrase every time. This worried everyone. There's only one reason she would be repeating something like that. Michael was hurting her and was making her repeat excuses. Hotch dismissed Garcia back to her office and allowed Janie to go back with her and bring back Kimberlee.

The team watched Kimberlee sweat in the interrogation room alone. Morgan was pacing. He couldn't believe this was happening. Why didn't anyone call him? Why didn't his own niece call him if she knew something was happening? She knew she didn't have to go through this alone.

"Morgan, we don't know if she knew anything." Prentiss said. She was trying her hardest to comfort him. JJ stormed into the room.

"Hotch, I think you need to come to the lobby. Michael Turner is here." JJ said. Everyone's jaws dropped to the floor.

The entire team rushed out of the room and headed to the lobby. They couldn't believe it. There he was indeed. He was right in front of them. Reid and Rossi looked back to Morgan who, if he was a cartoon, would have had steam puffing out of his ears. He inched forward.

"Where are the girls? Someone please tell me they're okay!" He exclaimed. He was pacing around the room.

"You son of a bitch…" Derek grunted and he stalked towards Michael.

"Derek?" Michael said. He began to back away from Morgan when he noticed he wasn't welcoming him in with open arms.

"Daddy?" Janie whispered from the open tech office door.

"Get the hell away from her you bastard!" A voice yelled angrily from a vacant hallway. Every turned to see a very furious Kimberlee. Janie began to run to Michael but JJ scooted her away. Kimberlee stalked ran furiously towards Michael, ready to claw his eyes out. Morgan ran and caught her mid stride. Hotch helped him hold her back, while Michael fought to get Janie.

"Stop fighting, kid! Let him go!" Morgan exclaimed.

"You let me go! You should've been there! Where the hell have you been for the past three years, Derek?" Kimberlee yelled. Morgan stood there speechless. He tried to speak, but he couldn't muster up any words. He opened and closed his mouth, but nothing came out. "That's right! You haven't been there like you promised. You promised my dad you'd take care of us, but you weren't! You just left us. And you!" Kimberlee started as she turned to Michael, "You touch her again, and I will kill you! Leave her alone!"

"I swear I don't know what she's talking about." Michael said backing up towards the door. Hotch nodded to a couple officers and they quickly handcuffed him and took him to the holding area. Janie began to scream out for him and Kimberlee was breaking down. Morgan turned back to her, but she quickly moved away.

"Don't touch me…You were never here for us…" Kimberlee said. Her tone was dark and serious. "So do me and Janie a favor, and don't be here now."

-A Few Hours Later-

Michael was still in holding and being questioned by authorities. And soon enough he asked for a lawyer. He was being charged for child molestation, but they had to prove it. Morgan could barely hold himself together, but he was trying so very hard to. He was racked with guilt and anger. He felt so guilty for not watching over his nieces, but he still didn't even have the whole story. He had to get information from Kimberlee, who obviously didn't want to see or talk to him right now. He was just so pissed off. Janie had gone to stay with his mother and his other sister, Desiree. He started to head towards Kimberlee in the interrogation room, but JJ stopped him in his tracks. She shook her head, but he moved gently passed her anyway. He didn't go in the room, but stood on the opposite side of the glass as Emily proceeded to interview her again.

Prentiss was sitting across from Kimberlee in the room. Kimberlee was shaking and could hardly control her breathing. Prentiss handed her a box of tissues and this time she actually accepted them. Before Emily could even ask her first question, Kimberlee was already beginning to tell her story.

"It started four years ago…" Kimberlee began, but Prentiss quickly interrupted her.

"I thought Michael married your mother only three years ago?" She argued.

"They did. He moved in a few months after they got engaged." Kimberlee rebutted.

"So you were only twelve when he moved in, and Janie was only four." Prentiss noted. "So after he moved in what happened?" Kimberlee's eyes began to fill with tears as she choked out an answer. From behind the glass this was already too much for Morgan to bear.

"My birthday was a few weeks later and my mom said I could have a pool party. I invited a lot of people over." She said as her voice continued to crack. "I remember it was the first time I was actually allowed to wear a two piece. I was really excited because for the first time boys were coming to my house." For the first time in days, Kimberlee had a small smile on her face as she remembered her party, but that smile quickly faded into a scowl.

"Did Michael ever do anything to you? Did he ever try to get you alone?" Prentiss asked. Her heart was twisting in a way she never knew it could. Hotch could barely listen to any of this, since he knew where this interrogation was leading. Kimberlee nodded.

"Yea…he would ask me to model off my new suit in his and my mom's bedroom. It seemed normal until he started touching me…" She admitted.

"How and where did he touch you?" Prentiss asked with a knot forming in her throat.

"He would rub my legs…my back…and my arms."

"How often did this happen?" Prentiss asked. She was terrified of the answer. Kimberlee ran her hands through her hair as she let the tears stream down her cheeks.

"Almost every day for two years."


	7. Chapter 7

-Lost in the Dark Chapter 7-

"I can't believe I let this happen." Morgan admitted out loud. He was pacing back in forth in the dark hallway behind the one way glass.

"You couldn't have known this was happening. Sarah didn't even know." Hotch said. He was trying to comfort Derek, but it obviously wasn't working.

"I should've known. I was supposed to be there for them, Hotch. I screwed up." Morgan concluded with a heavy sigh.

"She hasn't even mentioned her sister yet." Prentiss said as she stalked out of the room. She could barely hold herself together after hearing that. She didn't even want to hear anymore of Kimberlee's heartbreaking story.

"Her story stopped when she turned fourteen, and if he's a serial molester he would've moved on to Janie. " Hotch noted.

"She was only seven at the time. The only reason he would've moved to her was because Kimberlee was too old for his taste." Prentiss added.

"So for Janie…this was unavoidable…great." Morgan said with a huff.

"We need Kimberlee to say something first or we have nothing to go on." Hotch settled.

The three of them heaved another set of sighs as Prentiss proceeded back into the room with Kimberlee to ask yet another set of questions. Then all of a sudden Hotch was called out of the room with a lead on the case.

"What's going on?" He asked once he got inside the office with JJ, Rossi, and Reid.

"Mr. Turner told us where the UNSUBS are, and our profile was right. The ring leader is a white male in his late thirties to early forties." Reid informed them.

"Did he give us anything else useful?" Hotch questioned them.

"He gave us a location." Rossi added. Hotch got the address and called the cops to get a team to the location and get a perimeter ready and that he Rossi, Reid, and JJ would head out in five.

"What about Morgan and Prentiss?" Reid asked.

"They're dealing with Kimberlee. Now let's go." Hotch concluded and they put on the vests and headed out the station doors.

-Back in the Interrogation-

"You never mentioned your sister in your story." Emily said as she walked back into the room.

"You already know what happened. You and the other agent figured it out. I just didn't get to tell you myself." Kimberlee admitted.

"Then tell me." Emily pressed.

"It had been a few months since anything had happened…to me at least." Kimberlee began. "Then Janie began acting weirdly."

"What changed about her behavior?" Emily questioned.

"She just wasn't Janie, she acted happy, but when Michael came around she became this seriously stiff kid. She did everything he said." Kimberlee answered.

"Is that when you suspected that…" Emily prodded.

"That he was doing the same thing to her? Hell yea…it was written all over her face. Then every time I'd ask her about him she'd give me the same robotic answer. "

"Would she say something around the lines of him being her friend and that's he's a nice person?" Emily asked. Kimberlee nodded quickly without hesitation. "Did he ever give you something to say?"

"I guess…sort of. It was actually something similar to what Janie had been saying. He told what he was doing wasn't wrong and that we were just really close." Kimberlee said softly. She began scratching her arms again. Emily held Kimberlee's hands in hers and looked her in the eyes. "It's Over, Kimberlee."

"Are you sure?" She asked quietly. She tried to move her nails against her skin, but Emily's hand stayed firm.

"I promise. You've helped us so much and you saved your sister." Emily said softly. Kimberlee's hand dropped from her arm as a rush of relief swept over her. The two started to get up from the table and went outside into the department lobby. They came out just in time to see Michael be officially charged and taken into custody. Morgan came out and stood next to his niece and gently placed his hand on her shoulder. She turned to him and hugged him for the first time in years.

"Thank you, Uncle Derek..." Kimberlee whispered. Morgan pulled her closer to his chest and kissed her forehead.

"I'm never leaving you again, kid, I promise." He declared letting her go. Emily walked back to the team and with the rest of them, watched in awe.

"I do believe my name is Baby Girl." Kimberlee teased. Derek smiled and pulled her in again for another hug.


End file.
